The mission of the Career Development Core (CDC) is to provide career training for the next generation of environmental health scientists, to develop the careers of rising young faculty so that they can become independent scientists, and to attract senior investigators into environmental health sciences. The philosophy of the CDC is that career training is a continuum that begins with the terminal degree, proceeds through postdoctoral training and education, and on to junior faculty;mindful that graduate and postdoctoral training should prepare individuals as environmental health science professionals in the broader context. Special emphasis is placed on the career training of clinician-scientists who often do not identify their interests as being in environmental health. Women and underrepresented minorities will be strongly encouraged to participate. This mission is accomplished by placing all the activities of the CEET aimed at achieving these goals in to a single core. These activities are: (a) to further develop a graduate training program in Environmental Health Sciences;(b) to provide an MD Certificate Program in Environmental Health Sciences;(c) to develop an Institutional Clinician-Scientist Training Program in Environmental Health Sciences;(d) to submit Institutional Training Grants in environmental health sciences to benefit both basic and clinician-scientist trainees;(e) to recruit junior faculty as CEET investigators;(f) maintain a data-base of all junior invesfigators conducting research in environmental health science;(g) to form a mentoring committee and develop a formalized career development plan for junior invesfigators;(h) idenfify candidates that could apply for new Invesfigator awards and Pilot Project funding from the CEET, as well as extramural funding;and (i) attract senior invesfigators into environmental health science for the first time. Each of these components has metrics of success. The CDC has been successful in accomplishing these goals as outlined below. The Director of the CDC, Dr. Simmons, also directs the New Investigator Award and Pilot Project Program. Funds for these programs are awarded by the Executive Committee of the CEET and are administered by the Administrative Core (see separate Pilot Project section).